borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
General Knoxx
General Alphonso Knoxx is the titular character of the third downloadable content pack, The Secret Armory of General Knoxx.@GeneralKnoXX (twitter.com) __TOC__ Background He is the "First General of the Crimson Lance, Son of Guillermo Delphino Knoxx III.""Alphonso" son of Guillermo Delphino Knoxx III (twitter.com) He hates Lance Command especially his Admiral and ultimately sought to leave the Crimson Lance after his mission on Pandora. Through many of his recordings he comments his dislike on the Crimson Lance by calling his troops "retarded". When the player finally meets him in person, General Knoxx is about to kill himself with several automated laser turrets and a missile. Just before pushing the button, he notices the Vault Hunter and comments on inappropriate timing, he was hoping to be dead already. He calls off the suicide setup before making a deal with the Vault Hunter, allowing them to pass if he is defeated in combat. He also suggests that they blow up the entire planet altogether, though that seems unlikely to happen. Strategy General Knoxx fights in his own specialized Devastator mech with dual homing pulse lasers, somewhat similar to the Eridian based weapons found on Crimson Lancers. During the fight, he summons two Devastators, several Lance Combat Medics, and two Badass Devastators. It is extremely important to kill the medics as their turrets can heal General Knoxx to full health quite quickly. These waves of enemies will still appear even if you take out General Knoxx very quickly, do not count on his death ending the fight. You should try for as many headshots as possible to achieve critical hits, which interrupt the charging of his lasers. Try to avoid his weapons, as they can inflict major damage. If overwhelmed by the Devastators and Combat Medics, and playing a Soldier class character, drop a turret and duck behind cover. Knoxx should prioritize the turret, leaving enough time to heal and focus on his reinforcements. The best weapon to use against Knoxx is a Stomper assult rifle that deals bonus critical hit damage. Another good weapon to use against Knoxx is an Atlas Ogre. If it is fairly accurate, aiming at the head will yield several criticals, stumbling Knoxx. A similar, but more effective method, would be to daze the General using a Siren or Hunter skill that allows the character's Action Skill to daze the foe. If he is stumbling or dazed, than his combat effectiveness goes in the toilet, allowing you to focus on his underlings. Hornet repeaters are surprisingly effective in this fight, as General Knoxx and the Devastators are weak against corrosive damage and the high rate of fire allows constant interruption of his attacks. Weapons that have boosted Critical Damage such as Whitting's Elephant Gun or weapons with long magazines such as a Vladof Revolution will do a nice job taking him down via dozens of critical hits. Twitter General Knoxx posts on Twitter under the username @GeneralKnoXX. The account was first active on February 2nd, 2010, and was confirmed to be an "official" source of information by Gearbox Software via Twitter on February 9, 2010.@GearboxSoftware confirms @GeneralKnoXX (twitter.com) His twitter account is now officially offline, as of March 14, 2010. @mikeyface confirms Knoxx's offline status (twitter.com) Archive This is a manually updated listing of all the tweets, with the times listed in UTC (+8 hours from Pacific time). Images Various images posted by General Knoxx. Quotes *"You would've made a great soldier. It's a pity I didn't recruit you before now." *"Where the Omega failed, I will not." *"Athena must have told you a good story to take on all of the Crimson Lance. What was it?" *"Athena is a treacherous snake. Are you sure her goals are righteous?" *"Personally, I think this planet smells like hemorrhoids... Wrapped in bacon." *"Now, that doesn't make any sense to me. It's like trying to mow your lawn with a nuclear weapon." *"I had hoped I would not need to get my hands dirty, but so be it." *"Your training is pathetic, this will not take long." *"I have all of Steele's reports on your methods. I have the advantage." *"Tell the Admiral I hate him." Trivia *Knoxx claims that "nobody capitalizes in the future", and that his tweets time-travel. It is used as a running joke in some of his tweets. He claims to have needed to use an antique tweetergramming machine to type in capitals. References External links *General KnoXX's Tweets (gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com) See Also Category:The Secret Armory of General Knoxx Category:Bosses Category:Crimson Lance